


Calling on Chivalry

by misura



Category: Nightside Series - Simon R. Green
Genre: Book: Nightingale's Lament, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tea, pictures and mutual acquaintances in need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling on Chivalry

"Not one of my more flattering pictures, I have to say," Walker said. There was a cup of tea standing on the desk in front of him. The saucer even had a small biscuit lying on it.

"Sorry, old boy. We were a bit pressed for time, so I just had them put the first one they could find that was approximately the right size in."

There were not a lot of people with the guts to lie to Walker - and of those few who did, even fewer lived to repeat their mistake a second time. Still, there were lies and lies.

Walker permitted himself a small smile, just enough to let Julien know he hadn't taken offense. This time. Generally speaking, Walker approved of the _Nightside Times_ and its goals, and he might even go so far as to say he sincerely liked its editor-in-chief. Julien Advent was a good man, and there were not a lot of those in the Nightside.

Still, Walker felt that some things might be better off kept quiet about. The truth might be a good thing in theory, but in practice, there were cases where knowing the truth would only upset people. Or give them ideas about what they might get away with, if only they were a bit more clever about it than the last person who had tried.

"So." Julien sat down. "What can I do for you?"

Walker imagined the satisfaction it would give Julien to refuse him. Julien would be discrete about it, of course; he was, after all, a gentleman. There would be small signs, though, if one knew how to look for them - as Walker did. Knowledge was power, after all, and one never knew when it might be needed.

"I believe you know something about Taylor's latest case," he said. "Given him a few pointers, perhaps."

Julien had pointed John towards Dead Boy, to be precise. Walker hadn't quite decided yet if that was something he should let go, or something to be put in the ledger. Like John himself, Dead Boy was a bit of a wildcard. Walker didn't like it when too many of those got involved. It made the game less easy to predict and guide in the right direction.

"Perhaps," Julien said.

"He's about to get in over his head," said Walker. "To a point where I believe a rescue might be in order. Not for John's sake, of course - I simply feel it would be best to deal with the Cavendishes now, rather than later. They're done here; time for them to accept it and receive their just desserts."

"And you want one of the _Times_ 's reporters to be there on the scene?" Julien leaned back in his chair. "How unexpectedly ... generous of you."

Walker smiled at him. "Let's not fool around, Julien. You know I want _you_ to be there with me - and not to write the story. Although if you want to, I suppose I shan't stop you. I'd have thought you'd be eager to come, considering."

"Considering?" Julien smiled back, not about to give anything away.

"Irene."

Julien sighed and rose. "I'll come with you for John's sake. Because I helped set him on his course, and because he's fighting the good fight. That's all."

"Of course." Walker finished his tea, leaving the biscuit. "Shall we be on our way, then?"


End file.
